Brahmin (Fallout 4)
|affiliation =Settlements Caravan guards |footer = }} Brahmin are cattle found in Fallout 4. They are a common sight among the post-War wastes of the Commonwealth and Nuka-World. Background Brahmin are two-headed cattle that mutated after the Great War. However, their role in society has changed very little as they still provide meat, milk, hide and manual labor. This makes them an integral part to any settlement as well as the caravans that connect them. Characteristics Biology Brahmin have the appearance of a pre-War cow, but are distinguished by their abnormally large udders and two grotesque heads. They also have eight stomachsEnclave Field Research terminal entries - Field Entry:"Brahmin", but otherwise do not differ significantly from their pre-War ancestors. Brahmin bulls, although not seen in any game to date, are said to have four testiclesRose's dialogue, line 188: Rose takes the money and comes back with a heaping platter of brahmin fries. They are not quite what you expected. They appear to be about the size of golf balls, covered in batter and fried in oil to a deep, golden brown.Rose's dialogue, line 196: You just grab the brahmin by the scrotum and 'snip' four with one cut.. It is likely that brahmin developed from certain pre-War bovine species. Radiation from nuclear fallout has caused multiple genetic mutations, such as the growth of several disfigured horns, disfiguration of the skin, udders and most notably the growth of a second head. Brahmin and radstags are the only creatures in the Commonwealth to develop a second head due to their exposure to vast amounts of radiation. Both species are mammals and quadrupeds of large size. Gameplay attributes Brahmin, being important in the development of settlements, have a more active role in Fallout 4 than in previous games. A brahmin feed trough can be built to attract brahmin to the area. Brahmin will stay close to the feed trough. Brahmin caravans are used by settlers (assigned by the player character) to provide supply lines between various settlements. They drop fertilizer that can be used for growing crops and is an ingredient for jet, fireworks and explosives. Variants Brahmin Brahmin are often found in company with a trader transporting goods and are very commonly seen in settlements. |level =3 |perception =8 |hp =230 |dt =10 |dr =10 |er =0 |rr =10 |pr =0 |xp =9 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Brahmin meat * Brahmin hide }} Pack brahmin Pack brahmin are loaded with luggage as they are used to transport goods. They are also livestock. |level =3 |perception =8 |hp =230 |dt =10 |dr =10 |er =0 |rr =10 |pr =0 |xp =9 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Brahmin meat * Brahmin hide }} Notable brahmin * Idiot - Caravan brahmin owned by traveling merchant Doc Weathers. If Weathers is killed, Idiot can often be found near County crossing with caravan guards still in tow. * Clarabell - Brahmin found at Abernathy farm. * Spot - Caravan brahmin owned by traveling merchant Cricket. * Ol' Girl - Caravan brahmin owned by traveling merchant Lucas Miller. * Emma Notes * When actively recruiting for a settlement with a recruitment radio beacon, there is a chance to receive a brahmin instead of a settler. ** Settlements can have multiple brahmin. ** Brahmin will increase settlement food production while also producing fertilizer, a chemistry component that will be placed in the workbench. ** Brahmin can also be recruited to a settlement by capturing them with a cage. Once released, they will behave exactly the same as any other settlement brahmin. * Settlements can be linked by a supply line, which are traveled by a provisioner and a pack brahmin. * One of the objects that can be crafted and added to a settlement is the mounted brahmin heads. * Kelly will sell a brahmin to the player character for 100 caps. One will need to choose a settlement to send the brahmin to. This can be done multiple times. * Brahmin in some occasions may end up inside a pre-existing house or custom built settlement building. This can be problematic as when they do get inside they may block doorways and entries. * Some settlement brahmin drop a synth component upon death. This could mean that, like with some settlers, the Institute created synth brahmin to infiltrate settlements. * If the player character attacks a brahmin in one of their settlements, the settlers will turn hostile towards them. Going away and returning after 24 hours will make the settlers become passive again. As of version 1.8.7, and with all add-ons installed, the player character can kill brahmin in the settlements without any consequences. ** Killing brahmin gained through cages will still turn settlers hostile towards the player. Appearances These brahmin appear in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 dead brahmin.jpg|Brahmin corpse FO4 decaying Brahmin.jpg|Desiccated brahmin, being fed on by a bloodbug FO4-Mounted-Brahmin-Head.png|A pair of mounted brahmin heads Provisioner.png|A pack brahmin with a provisioner making up a supply line References Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Brahmin es:Brahmán (Fallout 4) fr:Brahmine (Fallout 4) ja:Brahmin (Fallout 4) ru:Брамин (Fallout 4) uk:Брамін (Fallout 4)